Of Corny PickUp Lines
by k4gh
Summary: ['Natsume you're like fake teeth,' . '...' 'Say why, say why' slight NxM. Kind of silly oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Of Corny 'Pick-Up' Lines.**

**---**

"You're like fake teeth!"

"…"

"Natsume?"

"…"

"You're like fake teeth!"

"…"

"Ask why! Hey ask why!"

"…"

"I told you! Ask wh—'

"…y…"

"There we go! Okay then…"

"…"

"Because I can't smile without you!" Announced Mikan, smiling brightly.

Natsume blinked and looked up from his manga. He glared at her.

"…What…the heck… are you talking about…?" He asked carefully, his head bowed down as to hide the treacherous pink blush that has found its way up to his cheeks.

Yes Natsume was embarrassed.

I mean who would use such a corny… pick-up line?

And who knew Mikan actually had the guts to try and 'pick' him up?

Mikan stared at Natsume unblinkingly, something was wrong.

"What? Wasn't my joke the least bit funny?" Mikan asked, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"…joke?"

"Yes joke, why?"

Natsume blinked and mentally kicked himself. Stupid, dense, polka-dot pantied nuisance.

"…Stupid. What you said… that wasn't a joke…that was…a pick-up line,"

"Yes…why?"

Natsume heaved an annoyed sigh. What the heck was with this girl's brain? Just a while ago she spoke of her supposed 'joke' now she spoke of how she knew her joke was a 'pick-up' line.

Oh. Now he was just confusing himself.

"…Polka-dot panties… Do you… even know what a pick-up line is?"

Mikan smiled and nodded, "Of course! Koko and the others told me about it, a pick-up line is the same thing as a joke! Right?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and stuck out a tongue at her. "Wrong."

Silence.

"You…" Natsume started slowly.

"Hm?"

"…need serious help,"

"Natsu—"

"…polka-dot panties," He added as he stood up, dusting his pants clean.

"Natsume!! My name is Mikan! MIKAN!!!" Mikan snapped, getting up after him.

"Whatever… do whatever you want polka-dots…" Natsume mumbled as he began to walk away.

"Mikan! I told you its Mikan!!"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he picked up speed. _Stupid classmates, filling this stupid girl's already stupid head with stupid things…_

_What the heck do they get from that anyway?_ He wondered.

…

_And to answer that question myself… probably nothing,_ Natsume thought to himself as he turned around the corner, the irritated Mikan still hot on his trail.

And yet he still couldn't keep wondering why they did such things. Hm. Maybe they had nothing better to do. But what the hey it wasn't his problem anyway. Natsume's eyes narrowed as he dismissed the thought. _Whatever._

---

Two pairs of eyes gleamed behind the darkness of the bushes they were hiding in. A sly smile found its way to one of the stranger's lips.

"On the contrary Natsume-kun, we get lots of things from filling her head up with stupid ideas…" Koko snickered after reading his friend's mind.

"Money is one,"

"Ah Imai-san you didn't have to speak up so soon, I haven't even finished my monologue," And it was supposed to be 'your embarrassment'You're improvising the script we worked so hard to make,"

"What? It is true. Once this video of 'The Fearless Black Cat Blushing' gets around the campus, I'll earn thousands of rabbits."

1.

2.

3.

And then…

Silence.

"You wanna get a snack?"

"Crab?"

---

Meanwhile.

"Natsume, do own a box of crayons?" Mikan asked shakily, still out of breath from chasing Natsume almost all over campus.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the girl. They were now seated in one of the school's benches. "Box of crayons? What the heck are you—"

Mikan gave him a tired smile before sticking out her tongue at him, "Just say why already,"

Natsume's eyes narrowed as he looked away, "Why…?" He asked flatly.

The hazelnut eyed girl grinned and turned to face him, "Because you, definitely bring color into my life!"

Natsume stared at her for a moment.

"For example…That time you cheered me up at the Hanazonukai… I think that would be a yellow, because you made me happy,"

"You're still on with those things…" He mumbled in disbelief as Mikan gave out an amused giggle. He slowly stood up.

"Ah, are you leaving?"

Natsume turned his head to look back at her, "Yeah, your freaking chase tired me out." He started to walk away.

"What do you think Natsume? Anymore colors? I could tell you a lot, but I seem to have forgotten them right now and—"

"I'm leaving," And with that he was on his way.

"Ah…" Mikan smiled to herself as she stared after Natsume's retreating back.

"You really do bring color into my life you know…lots and lots of different colors…" Mikan mumbled to herself as she fell back onto the bench, savoring the coolness of the mid-afternoon air.

**End.**

**A/N: **Ehem. P.A. was hopelessly boring so I had to do something in order to stay awake and not disrespect my teacher…ah well. Hope you guys like!


End file.
